


Until The End 3: The Soul Prophecy

by wandererswan



Series: Until The End: Albus Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Albus Severus Potter-centric, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Depression, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: The third part of my Original Until The End adaptation of Harry Potter New Generation.This story follows the path of Albus Potter through his fourth year at Hogwarts.As the First Triwizard Tournament in twenty years approaches, Albus Potter finds himself in the middle of the darkest time of his life, as a dark prophecy involving one of the Potter's reveals, and he discovers a painful secret hidden by his father through all this years. Will he be able to fight his darkness or would he surrender to it?





	1. Blank pages

_ My dearest confident. My secret friend. _

_ Did you miss me? No pressure whatsoever, just hoping you did, at least a little.  _

 

_ You know it’s a bad habit of mine to be absent for a few days and then come back just to free my thoughts on your blank pages like it’s been years… so yeah, I apologize if I ever make you feel overwhelmed. you know my head is not exactly the easiest place to be and… to be honest, I don’t really know what I’ll do without our weekly little chats.  _

 

_ So, let me just start. You might be wondering of course what’s up with my head today and well… I’ll try to keep it simple but don’t promise much. I’m going back to Hogwarts, again after what seemed to be the largest vacations of my life, not necessarily best, but long enough to make me want to just go back ASAP.  _

 

_ It’s my fourth year and I know that sounds as incredible as it is for me to say it, how the hell did I survive four years inside that castle? Perhaps that’s what we all should be questioning, don’t you think? and besides that, I think is just weird, you know? How much a person can change in such a few years, months or… I mean even a couple of weeks. You might think that I haven’t changed that much since we first met, but… believe me, I have… many, many things have changed about me that at some point I’m scared of it… _

 

_ You might remember of course, that just a year ago I began dating a girl, my very first girlfriend which by the time seemed odd but nice, because… I always felt like those kind of things would only be for someone like my brother Sirius or even my little sister Luna, but not me. However, there was Savannah Davies, the girl who proved me wrong when her perfect hazel eyes stared right into mine. To freshen up your memory, Savannah was that girl I talked to you about from Miss Trelawney’s class, the one with the butterfly tattoo on her wrist and a smile that could light even the darkest of nights. She was pure and incredibly talented, crazy (in a good way) and most certainly someone anyone would ever fall for; if I had to describe her just using one word, I’d say she was nothing but “authentic”, the most beautiful and authentic person I’d ever get to meet, but… as I later would learn, things in my life can never been too good, never too amazing to be free or stay forever… and by the end of my third year, the Christmas kiss happened and… I realized that I’d never be able to love her the way she deserved to be loved…. that was probably the moment not only I rediscover myself but my whole world shattered. My mind was chaotic, confused and… I just stopped thinking about the world and also myself, I felt lost and most of it… alone.  _

 

_ … and here I am, back to the castle, back to my “friends” and my “old school life”, except that I’m not back the same. I’ve been thinking all break about the stars, I’ve been dreaming of that kiss that we never planned, about his silvered eyes staring at me under the moonlight of Christmas’ Eve, about his pink soft lips and his pale blushed cheeks, about his hands intertwining with mine nervously, in silence as our hearts beat like a hammer against the wall.  We’ve barely even spoken, but it’s not like I’ve made it easy for him either. How can I? How could I tell him anything when I wasn’t even sure, what was going on with me? _

 

_ So… I am here, damaged and weird, talking to you, confessing my deepest secret on your blank pages, because… I don’t feel strong enough yet to say it out loud. Is this how everybody feels when they find out they’re in love with their best friend? Is this how everyone feels after finding out… that… that they’re gay?   _

_ I said it. I can’t believe I said it.  _

 

_ [...] [sighs] _

 

_ I am.  _

_ But… now that I know it… what do I do? How do I talk to Scorpius about it, without freaking him out?  _

_ At this point the only thing I can be absolutely positive about is that he’s somehow already freaked about our kiss, I mean… who wouldn’t? We haven’t written to each other in weeks, we haven’t call either and… I must confess I’m terrified… I’m terrified of losing him forever. _

 

_ After all and even without realizing of it, Scorpius has been the only person holding my darkness away from me, when it’s been so close that I can feel it pushing through my veins. If he ever got away from me, I know I won’t be able to fight it, I won’t be able to fight against my own darkness because… alone… I’m nothing, I’m nothing than a weak soul and like all the stories we’ve heard since we were kids, loners… never make it through light.  _

 

_ Anyway, I’m sorry… I started sounding depressing as hell and… that’s certainly nothing anyone would like to hear. I’m sorry… and I promise we’ll talk again, hopefully with better news, soon. _

 

_ Love. _

_ -Sev. _


	2. Fears and Tears: Part One

It’s September first and the Potter’s are driving towards the Kings Cross Station for another year. 

It’s been like this for the past four years since all of the kids started assisting to Hogwarts and, even though this is practically the only time of the year, that Harry can actually take more than a few minutes to be with his family, for his children never seems to be amusing or special and… at some point he could understand, but… sometimes, just sometimes Harry wished with all his heart to have someone to go to for advice again, someone like Dumbledore, like Sirius or… even the Dad he never got to meet. 

 

Harry sighs. 

Through the rear mirror, the three kids sit on the back in usual silence. Sirius plays something on his phone, Lily Luna reads some book about magical creatures he’s sure she’d read at least three times this year and… Albus, Albus is being his awfully quiet self, only looking through the car window as they drive around town. These were his kids, the kids he once dreamed about with Ginny and somehow, despite what he consider his best effort, it was never enough, never enough to make them feel like Harry actually cared about them.

 

The light changed and Harry stopped the car briefly. 

“So, how much longer is it going to take Dad? We’ve been here long enough to make my bum glued to this seat” James Sirius complained. 

“Here we go again Mr. Complain… perhaps you can chill for a few more minutes?” Lily said with a sigh and her eyes still focused on her book. James grunted. “Ten, maybe… fifteen… I’m guessing that’s all that’s left”

 

James rolled his eyes “unnecessary report, brain blaster” he muttered under his breath and Harry could sense the tension growing right in front of his face.

Lily Luna closed fiercely her book and stared at James with one serious look “you know, it’s actually no wonder why Finnigan broke up with you. If you’re always this much of a prick… you’re probably too little for an actual “brain blaster”” 

 

“Guys… I…” Harry tried to intervene, but the light switched back before he could say anything else.

Backstabbing, that’s all that went through James’ head in that moment. 

Scarlett Finnigan was a topic of no discussion and Lily knew as well as Albus that they all promised to never mention it, not for as long as James was still ‘hurt’ about it.

 

The oldest Potter clenched his fists and grinned maliciously “Oh… well, if that’s the game we’re playing sis, then perhaps you can light us all with your indefinite knowledge for love too… I mean, it must be so good that, that’s why you haven’t pick which Scamander twin are you going to date yet” 

 

Albus sighed from his spot. This would get bad.

Lily gazed back at James and threw her book at him fiercely “you… prick” she said, James snickered and she took out her wand from her coat.

 

“Expelliarmus” Ginny counterspelled her daughter. 

How did she even noticed about it, Harry would never even know, but… was glad, whatever the reason was for her to do it, it had actually happened before he had to rush to San Mungo.

 

The kids in the back, froze in silence “Harry, stop the car right now” she commanded him and Harry just nodded. In situations like this better was always not to piss Ginny off, not more than she already was. He moved through traffic and parked on a safe spot. 

 

The car went silent for a few seconds, before Ginny began speaking “you two are going to listen to my words as careful and wisely as possible, because it’s the very last time I’ll say it” she scolded “if I ever, ever see any of you or heard that any of you pointed at each other with a wand again, I swear you’ll be more than sorry for it. Understood?” Lily Luna nodded silently. “As for you Sirius Potter, keep going with this behaviour and I’ll make sure the Marauder’s Map and your father’s cloak never see the light of your mischiefs again. You can go now Harry, I don’t want to be late” 

 

Harry started the car again and the rest of the trip kept going in an awkward silence.

 

[...]

 

After what seemed the worst hour of their lives, the Potter’s arrived to Kings Cross. 

Harry took their bags out, and everybody stepped out too. James stretched and yawned.

 

“You gotta be kidding, right?” he said looking at the tower clock “all this freaking time and we’re early?” 

Harry smirked and sighed.

“Punctuality is a virtue and a gift for those who are patient son” he said and James shrugged careless.

“Better get going” he answered and simply walked inside the station.

“I’ll get going too if you excuse me” Lily said and followed her brother.

 

Ginny closed the trunk and stared at Albus for a moment before turning back to Harry. 

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s us doing a terrible job” she muttered.

Harry shook his head “they’re just teenagers Gins, nobody said we’ll have it easy” 

“I hope you’re right” she answered and then kissed her husband’s cheek “I’ll follow those two closely, meet you at the platform, might as well want to talk to him, maybe… you’ll get to know what’s wrong” 

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Severus?” he called. 

Albus turned his face back at him and smirked awkwardly. He’d been staring out for the last few minutes that he lost track of the time. More suspicious for his already worried mum… he cursed himself.

“Sorry dad” he muttered back and Harry shook his head “I… I’ll get going” 

Harry wanted to say something, to talk to Albus on whatever what’s going on in his mind, but… as most of the time, he lost his chance. Albus took his bags and ferret and ran over his siblings in a rush.

 

Harry sighed and met up with Ginny just a few seconds after.

“No luck, ah?” she asked her husband. “I’m worried about him Harry, a lot” she added “more than I know I can be about James or Lily. He just… he’s been different lately, too different and… I just want to know what’s wrong” 

 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He, himself had always had the hardest time to approach the youngest of his children, no matter how hard he’d always tried, it never seemed to help Albus to open up to him, to trust him enough to talk and feel like he was there for him, always. Ginny rested her head on Harry’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“I… I just think it’s just a different time for them Gins, Albus’ growing, I’m sure he’ll come to us eventually, we just have to be patient” Ginny nodded but she wasn’t exactly convinced about his words. She knew for her own motherly experience, her inner gut, that her fear was not groundless, she feared so bad that one day something happened to Albus and she would be last person to know, to help, to be there to save him from whatever trouble he got himself in. 

 

“Well… I sincerely want to believe your words, I really do” she said “all I know is that Albus is going through something and it kills me to know that he doesn’t trust us enough to help. Did you even know he had a girlfriend?” Ginny asked to Harry’s surprise. 

 

He shook his head. 

“Parvati wrote last month, she told me about the breakup and… I felt so bad, so bad to not even know about something like this. I know our son is hurting but… I don’t know if it’s this or if he’s being bullied again, I don’t know anything and I…” Harry took Ginny’s hand and shook his head one more time, he held her close into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’ll try to talk to him, I promise. But… for know, I need you to trust me, he needs time, after all, he’s our son, he’ll be okay, I know he will” 

 

[...]

 

**Platform nine and three quarters.**

 

The train, the people and the awful noise that despite the familiarity, always seemed to overwhelm Albus like the very first time. He sighed and walked over. His lovely ferret grunted in her cage. 

“I feel like that too Rune, you know?” he said to her and stopped to pat her head gently. Rune rubbed her face against his hand and Albus smirked. “Better get going” 

 

“Hey man!” Cameron Zabini waved at him and smiled. Albus simply waved back in silence and walked away, he wasn’t really feeling like talking that much right now and he was sure Cameron would understand. Next in line, was Danielle Dolohov, he noticed her perfectly annoying presence as an explosive bug detonated on his head making him jump on his spot, she laughed and waved from afar to what Albus just shook his head with a light smile and sighed. 

 

As he walked his head seemed just focused on one face that for some reason he just couldn’t find. 

“Hey there stranger!” said a silvery voice behind him “sickle for your thoughts” 

 

Albus lighted up immediately and hugged his cousin like it had been ages since he’d done so. 

Rose Weasley smirked and hugged him back.

“Would be a real waste of a sickle” he replied and Rose smacked his arm.

“Oh! Please shut up or I’ll get depressed” she said and Albus shrugged smiling.

“Can’t help it” 

Rose rolled her eyes and kneel down to say hi to Rune and pat her head.

“So… how’s everything going since our last chat? Hate to say this but… heard from mom that aunt Ginny is on ‘worried’ mood for you these days” 

 

Albus stood silent for a moment “well… that’s just mum, I’m…. I’ve been fine, I’m fine” he lied, but if someone was able to tell each and every single one of his worst and better lies, that person was Rose. The redhead smacked his arm again and he let a quiet ‘ouch’ out in reply.

“Please tell me, you’re not seriously lying to me Albus Potter” 

Albus looked down.

“We still have time… come” she said and took his hand, walking them away to a quieter space.

Albus took a deep breath.

 

“Well…” he started.

“Well…” said Rose back.

“I just… I don’t think I’m really okay” he admitted, Rose looked concerned, they both took a seat on the floor and Albus felt like a huge weight was falling from his shoulders. His eyes watered but he pushed himself too hard, to avoid any tears from falling on his face. 

“So… I’m guessing there’s still no letter, no call…” Rose asked and Albus shook his head.

“He’s been too quiet… too much that I… I just don’t know what to think… I mean, what if he hates me now Rose?” Albus’ voice broke down.

 

Rose twitched her lips. 

“I fucked it up, I fucked all up really bad this time, last time I had the chance to talk to him, to say something about our kiss and… and I just couldn’t, I couldn’t even explain a thing” Albus sobbed, his words sounded wobbly, but Rose could understand perfectly, she was probably the only one.

 

“What if…. what if he hates me now Rose? I can’t stop thinking about it, what if he… what if he never talks to me again? I can’t stop thinking, I can’t stop thinking that… I may have just fucked up the best thing I’ve ever had, that I… just lost Scorpius forever” Albus cried in Rose’s arms, it was not the first time Rose had seen Albus cry but from all those she could remember, this was probably the most emotional she’d ever experienced, she knew Albus was a hard person, a boy with too many walls on him that if one of them got suddenly shattered, it just was too much to handle. “I love him Rose, I love Scorpius and… I know it’s wrong, I’m… I’m wrong… something is wrong with me for doing it”

 

Rose’s heart broke right there. Why would Albus think such a thing? 

She wanted to protect him, to comfort him and make him feel better, Albus was good and pure, he didn’t deserve to feel like this, but sometimes even she, didn’t know what was the right thing to say in situations like this. She held Albus tight in her arms.

 

“First…” she whispered to him “first thing, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re not wrong, you hear me?” Albus stared at her with tears on his eyes “who says who or how are we supposed to love?” she asked “we live in a world privileged by freedom, yes, you loved a girl, kissed a boy and… realized that’s who you truly love, so what? Boy or girl, it’s still love and… love as for all we know, is the most powerful magic in this world, it’s not supposed to be restrained or dictated by anyone, you’re not wrong for loving Scorpius, Albus… you’re just afraid and… you know what? Being afraid is okay, but shouldn’t be permanent. We all get scared for the unknown but if we let that rule our world, we’re going to miss everything we hold dear” 

 

Albus looked away.

“Just let yourself try Albus, I know sometimes feels like it’s too much to handle but… you’re not alone. You and me may not be siblings, but… yet, you’re like a brother to me and… you know I’ll always be here for you, no matter what, family is first always and forever” 

 

Albus nodded in her arms “thank you” 

Rose kissed his forehead “now about that blonde, we’ll figure it out… together, alright? Now, cheer up and smile, who knows… maybe all you both need is just that, a smile” 

 

The train whistled and Albus nodded wiping his tears away “thank you Rose, I know I’m a fucking drama queen, but… sometimes I just can’t help it” 

Rose smirked.

“Let’s just say, too emotional for your own good, but… you wouldn’t be our Albus without it, so… shut up and let’s go, idiot, I won’t miss the train because of you”

Albus and Rose ran over the train’s door. Ginny and Hermione sighed in relief as the pair approached to them. “Rose Weasley, I swear….” Hermione said.

“I’m sorry mum, but had to make sure, Albus wasn’t lost” she said and smirked towards the two women. Albus blushed. “Yes, I have everything I need right here and yes, I’ll be careful, don’t worry. Say bye to dad for me, okay?” 

 

Hermione nodded with a calm smile “I love you” 

“I love you too” Rose replied and turned to look at Ginny before leaving with Albus “I promise I’ll take care of him aunt Ginny, so… don’t worry too much, okay?”

Ginny shook her head at her niece and waved to Albus as the pair ran over the train.

 

“As if that wasn’t embarrassing, sometimes I feel like I’m being babysitted” Al joked. 

“Well, when you’re two months older, you get certain privileges my dear cousin, so just accept you’d be lost without me” she winked an eye at Albus and Al just rolled his eyes as he walked behind her.

 

The train whistled again, but this time announcing it was time to go. 

 

“Here” yelled Albus as he slid inside an open door. As for the last bit of luck they could have, they found a completely empty cabin, they put their bags aside and Albus took Rune out of her cage, the poor thing stretched her paws and legs over and over until Albus gave her an entire bag of nuts he’d been carrying on with him.  

 

“Since when, does she eat nuts?” Rose asked and Albus laughed shrugging.

“To be honest, Rune is just weird, so… don’t mind it too much” he answered and then took a deep breath before asking “Rose?” 

The redhead turned her head.

“You promise?” he asked looking through the window, Rose stared at him and smiled. 

She didn’t need to hear the rest of it to know what Albus wanted to ask her. She nodded back.

“I do” she said and Albus sighed in relief.

 

After a few minutes, the cabin door opened slowly and Albus’ face went blank as his eyes met his for the first time in months. It was Scorpius, no other than Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 

 

“Sorry… can I…?” he asked and Rose nodded immediately at him, Scorpius walked inside and placed his things on the space next to Albus, before calling him by his name and sitting. 

Albus’ heart beat faster than ever and his face paled as if he’d just seen a ghost. This was all he wanted since the whole kiss happened, but he hadn’t had the courage to face Scorpius yet and for sure, he wasn’t ready to do it now all of the sudden. What was he going to say anyway? He just couldn’t think.

 

“Scorpius…”he lightly answered, with a voice that actually came so soft and low that he was certain Scorpius hadn’t heard a thing. 

“Hi Scorpius” Rose broke the ice and hugged the blonde happily “it’s good to see you again” she said.

“It’s good to see you too” he replied, not only for Rose but for Albus too.

Rose and Scorpius shared a few looks as Albus kept staring through the window terrified, just ignoring Scorpius presence for as long as he could. Just then, Rose decided to stand up. Albus watched over her in panic. What was she thinking?

 

“Well boys, as much as I love a good reunion after such a long time, I have a serious lady’s business to attend by the restroom, so… do you guys mind to take care of my things while I’m gone?” Albus shook his head silently, was Rose serious right now? Albus cursed her in his mind. Lady’s business, his ass.

 

“See, that’s why I love you both. Thanks” Rose winked at them and softly went to whisper something on Scorpius ear before leaving, the blonde just smirked and nodded back.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds after Rose left the room and… Scorpius held all his courage to say something, anything to break up the tension in the air.

 

“So…” he said “I thought you’ll be happy to know that, I got passes for this the Quidditch World Cup, I mean… I got us passes, my dad did some work for the Bulgarians and…” 

Albus shut his eyes before going back to Scorpius. The blonde just felt awkward but he didn’t know what else to say. This somehow reminded him of his very first day, the very first day his eyes crossed paths with the green ones and his heart totally fell for that curly haired boy with the pure smile. 

 

“Guess I just suck at starting a conversation, don’t I? Just like the first time” Scorpius said and scratched the back of his head. Albus’ body shivered and he smirked even though he tried to hide it. Of course he remembered that day like any other, just as much as Scorpius did, it was his happy memory, his very first memory of Scorpius Malfoy and the reason he was so afraid of screwing things up with him. “Al…?” Scorpius asked and moved up a little closer. 

 

Albus’ freaked out. He couldn’t be this close, he just couldn’t do it. What if they... ? What if he couldn’t control it? What if he kissed him and fucked all of it up again? What if Scorpius already hated him? What if…? -Albus thoughts stopped when Scorpius’ hand reached over his. His whole face turned over him and he was sure his eyes were bright but frightened and Scorpius was definitely going to see it, he was going to know everything that Albus had been holding for himself all this time. 

 

“Your… eyes are... really green” Scorpius said with a trembling voice and a shy smirk. His cheeks turned pink too as he said that and, even though it was somehow silly to say something like that, he knew he just couldn’t resist it, the green of Albus’ eyes had always been his favorite and… for some reason, being this close to him wasn’t helping either, they sparkled like the brightest emeralds he’d ever seen and it was beautiful, truly beautiful.

 

Albus blushed too. 

 

“Your eyes… are really grey” he replied and Scorpius softly giggled.

For Albus too, Scorpius’ eyes were something wonderful, whenever they were this close, he felt like looking at the silver moon out in the darkened sky, he could get lost in them for hours and yes, he was so stupidly in love with him at this point, that denying it was simply not a possibility. 

 

“Well… I guess, is funny that we match like our house colors, don’t we?” Scorpius said.

Albus nodded silently. Scorpius took his hand and he could feel how trembly Albus’ felt, he could feel the fear and nervousness through every inch of his skin and somehow he felt this unexpected feeling to hug him, to assure him that everything was alright, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to freak him out much more.

 

“Maybe it’s no coincidence at all” Albus said after a while. “Scorpius…” he muttered.

Scorpius nodded back at him. “Do you… do you regret of it?” he asked him and Scorpius looked down for a moment before looking back at him. How could Albus be so amusingly stupid, but cute? There was no way in this world or any other that he’ll ever regret of what happened.

 

“No” he firmly answered “I don’t. I don’t regret at all” he assured him.

“Do you… hate me?” Albus asked one more time. He needed to know.

Scorpius moved his hand to Albus’ forehead and cheeks twice. The curly one just shivered.

“Well, seems like you don’t have a fever” his mouth curved into a smile. “Neither are we talking about impossible things, right? So… there’s no way in this world that I ever get to hate you Albus Potter” 

 

Albus sobbed immediately looking down to hide his face with his hair. 

He had waited so long to hear those words that the fact he was doing it right now it just completely broke him down. Scorpius didn’t hate him, he didn’t hate him at all.

Scorpius squeezed him in his arms, Albus swore he’d never felt this good in his entire life, it was as if Scorpius was telling him without words that it was okay, that he was there and he was not going to go away ever again, he was there to comfort him, to embrace him through his worst fears and he felt suddenly so safe, so protected that he sunk into the warmth of his arms almost instantly. 

 

“I know you want to know why I kissed you last Christmas… what was I thinking? Why didn’t I call or write anything if all I wanted was to see you, well… I guess is much more simple to put it that way than to actually try to explain that…” Scorpius made a brief pause “... that I just felt terrified, just as terrified as I know you are, I mean… it’s not like what we did was nothing, it was… we freaking kissed and… I’ve never kissed another boy before, neither the thought had ever crossed my mind but… I just knew, I knew in that moment that one way or another it would’ve happened, because… we can’t hide our feelings too long” he explained. Albus sighed, eyes closed as he listened still resting inside his arms. “However Sev, I did write to you every single day, I tried in a million ways to explain myself but… just couldn’t find the right words to say it. How would I explain to my best friend that… I… that I loved him. I just didn’t know, I didn’t know how would you take it so I stayed away and… for that I’m sorry, I’m really sorry” 

 

Albus moved away and looked at Scorpius, his eyes completely glistened, and Scorp felt out of air. 

 

“Well… is not like I can blame you, I chose to stay away too…” Albus muttered “I just… I became overwhelmed, you know? I… I couldn’t think at all what would my life be without you, if you… if you just suddenly said you will no longer be my friend, if you… if you just never talked to me again, if you fade away from my life, I… I panicked at the thought of it, I completely panicked” 

Scorpius wrapped him with his arms again and smiled. He sure had got a tear or two inside his eyes now, but who cared about that now.

 

“Well, you’ve always had a thing for overthinking my dear Albus, but… one thing I can tell you is… that no matter what happens or what we do from now on, you’ll always be part of my life, that’s a promise; and I know you don’t like promises that much… but believe me when I say that this is a promise for life” 


	3. Fears and Tears: Part Two

“So… now… now what?” Albus asked, his cheeks where still red, but it didn’t matter much as long as this moment lasted forever. His head rested over Scorpius’ shoulder as the blonde snuggled him.

“Now… I don’t know… you… you love me, I… love you” he said.

“You like me, I like you…” Albus added.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment and giggled. 

“So… I guess… we can, I guess that only means that…” Scorpius scratched his own neck and looked away shyly. Albus giggled. 

“One of us will have to pop the question” Albus joked and Scorpius smacked his arm with a grin.

“I don’t mind asking my best friend if he wants to be… if he wants to…” Albus face turned really red.

“Well, I don’t mind answering him yes, that I just want him to shut up and be my boyfriend” Scorpius said with a big smile.

Albus smacked him back and their eyes just stared in silence for what seemed a really long time, even though was just a few seconds. 

Scorpius took Albus’ hands and locked them in his, he moved closer to Albus’ face as both of them shut their eyes and just pressed their lips gently on each other. It was probably a kiss so pure and full of wonder that it felt like this was the very first one. 

“YES!” Albus and Scorpius broke the kiss in complete horror and stared in shock to the door, to the girl standing over. It was Rose with a complete look of excitement on her face. Albus and Scorpius just laughed. “I’m so… I’m so sorry for interrupting but… YES!” she said again and gave a little hop.

“Now you’re officially my cousin” Rose hugged the blonde and Scorpius just shook his head smirking “it was about damn time, I’m really happy for you guys” 

 

[...]

 

The train finally stopped and it was time to get back to the castle. Albus, Scorpius and Rose walked over the thestral carriages. “So… are you two going to participate on the Tournament?” asked the redhead as they hopped on the carriage. 

“Not sure” said Scorpius “I read about the last tournaments, I feel like this whole “fame and glory” thing is overrated, after all, half of us inside this castle, already are famous for things we don’t even know or want, and… there’s still the Diggory thing that happened years ago, the fact that someone died… I don’t know, still makes me nervous” Albus felt those words as true as ever. Him and Scorpius had had the worst of it so far because of their parents past.  

“Well you’re right about that, but… this time should be different, there’s no more Dark Lord or Death Eaters, there’s no more prophecies or curses, it’s just… a way of getting back to normal, for many people after all these years. Or at least that’s how I see it” Rose said.

“I suppose you’re right Rose, but… still, I think I’ll pass, after all… I’m sure Sirius will put his name, and if he becomes Hogwarts victor, then… he could definitely make it” Albus explained. 

“Maybe this time, you should try Rose, I mean… it would be the first time for Hogwarts to have a female contestant, and imagine the faces of those haughty veelas when they see you. You could pretty much stand to anyone and beat them with a snap of your fingers” 

Rose thought about it. Scorpius was making a good point and Rose loved a good challenge. 

“I’d rather much see you winning that Tournament than Sirius, though I can already picture a crazy uncle Ron cheering for you any chance he had” the trio laughed. 

“Oh my! Don’t even say it. But don’t think mom will let him go too crazy over it, thinking about it already makes me embarrassed” 

“Well Scorp, what do you say? Maybe we should join ‘Team Rose’ with uncle Ron” 

Albus said and Rose smacked both of them. 

“You dare and I’ll stuck you two in the black lake for the rest of your lives” 

Albus and Scorpius chuckled. The thestrals stopped. 

“Seems like we’re home. Let’s go, before Rose turns us into trolls or worse” Albus and Scorpius got out first and Rose followed them close. 

 

The castle always seemed so peaceful and warm, the trio looked from afar for a few minutes and walked together inside. Hopefully this would be a good year. 

“I’ll catch up with you two later, alright?” Rose said and gave each other a kiss before she ran over the Ravenclaws. 

Albus and Scorpius held hands and walked with their own group of Slytherins; some of their classmates gazed at them but nobody asked anything for now, eventually they knew people would start talking and noticing, but for now they didn’t want to think about that. 

“So… I assume you finally spoke out your head, cous?” Danielle Dolohov approached them and pat Albus shoulder friendly. “This one whined all winter about you, gotta say I’m relieved he finally said it, because… he said it, right?” 

Scorpius sighed and smirked at his cousin “Oh yeah, glad to see you too my lovely cousin, subtle is not your middle name right?”

Danielle winked “luckily for me, I was blessed with just one short name, but… if that was a yes, then I’m happy for both of you, just don’t make me puke with butterflies, alright?” 

Albus laughed. He loved Danielle Dolohov like another sister and surprisingly the only person with such a peculiar sense of humor that Albus felt comfortable enough with. “I’ll write it in my list of things to do this year blondie. You’ll be sparkling butterflies by the end of the year, I can assure you” 

Danielle smacked his head “oh you wouldn’t dare, dear. You’ll end up in a dungeon before that happens” the trio laughed and sit right at the Slytherin table. McGonagall was ready to give her speech and everybody was ready to listen. 

“We have a very important announcement this year, it’s an honour to inform you all, that we’ve been invited to the First Triwizard Tournament in almost twenty years, this Tournament as many of you already know consist on three dangerous tasks that will prove the courage and determination of the best wizard. Only one contestant of each school will be allowed and the Durmstrang Institute will be hosting the event, reason why, if most of you want to attend the event and cheer your favorite, we’ll be registering you with a signed permission from your parents by Mr. Longbottom’s office through this month. Those students who seek to participate as Hogwarts one and only contestant, must be over fourteen years old, have a signed permission from your parents, be in good health and write their names on the Goblet of Fire in my office. Only one paper with your name on it, will be accepted and the final decision shall be irrevocable. We wish you all, the best of luck. Also, I want to remind you all, that the Forbidden forest is Forbidden for a reason, no student shall be caught in there after curfew, or else, we’ll be facing with terrible consequences for the infractors. With that said, welcome back and please, stay out of trouble” 

 

“I wonder how many times, she’ll keep saying that about the Forbidden Forest, it’s been years and we still get in there, you know? I wonder if she’s just used to say it by now” Danielle commented. 

“Well, it’s her job Dan, I guess for and old lady like her, is just difficult to keep track of all us all the time, making a reminder is the best thing she can do” Albus said.

“Like we would care, but anyway, what do you two think about the tournament?” Danielle asked as she took a bite of her porridge. “I’m planning on putting my name in it, remember Brandon?”

“Brandon Krum?” Scorpius asked lifting an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I’ve been writing letters with him all year and he told me he’d be participating, that obviously means I can’t be left behind” Scorpius grunted. 

“You’ve been writing with Krum? How’s that I didn’t know about that? You know what, forget it, I don’t want to know” 

“Oh, little cousin, don’t be jealous” Danielle laughed. “I have no interest in that brute, however, you know he’s proven to be too weak for me, and… I’m a Dolohov, right? I have standards” 

Scorpius sighed. 

“Whatever you say” he answered and the night continued as any other.

 

It was good the back home and for Albus these brief but special moments were they were just themselves, were the ones that really mattered, the ones that lifted him on his darkest days and for now that was all that he needed to escape the tears and fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is part of a series I've been writing through the years, the characters have some characteristics based on the originals but I've adapted my own ideas to it. You'll also find some new original characters that would become regulars in the story. It has a lot of romance and fluffy chapters 'cause those two are the reason I started writing fanfics. Hope you all enjoy this story, and comment. Thank you.
> 
> +Also, have to mention the series will be posted in a different order, not necessarily as a sequence.


End file.
